


You're Not Allowed to Get Hurt on My Watch

by Bayliwick



Series: In honor of [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt Tony Stark, Male-Female Friendship, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Protective Natasha Romanov, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayliwick/pseuds/Bayliwick
Summary: Tony's hurt and Natasha's there to save the day.





	You're Not Allowed to Get Hurt on My Watch

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third part of the "in honor of" series. It's not necessary to read the other two, just a suggestion for the Natasha lovers. The plan for the series is for me to write some scenes between Natasha and each Avenger, this is entirely Tony and Nat friendship.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel.

Gunfire hailed down over the group as Natasha peeked her head over the block of concrete to locate the shooters. "There's three." She reported to the slumped man next to her, his mask blown off to show the torment etched in his. The red and gold armor that was still attached to his body was covered in soot, while his underclothes were in tatters and his leg wound was bleeding profusely.

Tony groaned in response, his eyes flickering in and out of consciousness. Gritting her teeth, she slapped his cheek lightly to bring him back to her. "Come on, Shellhead. You gotta stay awake for me."

He groaned, "Shut up She-Spider." His eyes opened to meet hers, "What's your plan for getting out of here?"

She peered over the block again, "I can reach two of them from here, but I'm going to have to get a different position for the third."

"Coms still down?" Tony's voice quivering despite his best attempts. He held pressure to his wound, but she could see the blood still spreading through the makeshift bandages.

"Yeah," she muttered, checking her ammunition. Five bullets left plus her widow bites, she was going to have to make her shots count.

Lifting her arm, she easily took out the first two before jumping over the block to chase down the third. "Wait here."

"Like I have a choice." He let out a tortured laugh.

She chuckled before taking off, ducking under piles of wreckage as she ran, trying desperately to get a good shot. She pulled up her head to aim again when she heard a cry behind her, whipping around, she saw a team of men carrying an unconscious Tony with them.

Letting loose a string of Russian curses, she realized she fell right for their ploy to draw her away from Iron Man. He had been their target all along. Firing off her last bullet at the sniper, she didn't have to look back to know she hit her mark.

Leaping back over the wreckage, she dodged the gunfire at her as she shot her widow bites at the three men. Stealing a dagger from one of their pockets, she methodically stabbed the first two when the third tried to come at her.

He managed to get in a shot but being a pro she barely registered the pain. Falling back on her instincts, she gripped his forearm as he rushed her to stab the knife into his back, leaving him to fall to the ground behind her. Rushing over to her teammate, she let out a breath of relief when feeling a slight pulse.

His wound was bleeding heavily again though, and she knew she'd have to get him out of there quickly. Supporting his weight on hers, she ignored her bruises and cuts as she carried him to the rendezvous.

Her arms were protesting when the quinjet came into sight like an oasis in the desert. Upon seeing the vehicle, Steve and Rhodey rushed down to greet them, followed closely by Wanda who had the medical bag in her hands. Rhodey grabbed his best friend from Natasha's grasp and at her assurance that she was fine, Steve helped carry Tony up the ramp as well.

Ever perceptive, Wanda saw the blood on Natasha's stomach and reached to help the red-headed woman, but she shook her off with "It's Tony's. Go help him."

Nodding, the young girl raced after her teammates. Once they were gone, Natasha allowed herself to feel the wound on her side. Her lightheadedness told her she lost a lot of blood, perhaps more than that time Bucky had shot her, but her adrenaline and worry for her friend gave her the strength to push up the ramp and see Sam and Wanda expertly checking on Tony's injuries.

"Is he going to live?" She asked, her voice light.

Steve turned to meet her eyes, "He'll be okay. You did good, Nat."

"Good." She replied, slumping forward from blood loss. _I didn't realize I lost so much_, she thought before falling towards the ground into darkness.

* * *

The grating beep of a monitor woke her up. Blinking at the harsh lighting she knew she was back at the compound in the medic wing. An IV stuck to her skin and the machines to her side measured her vitals.

"Gave us quite the scare, Red." A cocky tone sounded from her right.

Shifting her head, her eyes landed on a bruised-up Tony. His leg was in a cast, with crutches leaning against his chair, and he had a few stitches on his forehead from shallow cuts.

"I could say the same for you." She croaked, her mouth dry from dehydration.

Tony reached for a cup and handed it to her, she looked at it suspiciously before he said, "Relax its just water. I'm not going to spike your drink while you're still injured, Nat."

Gulping it down, she grinned in reply. "I'd prefer that."

"Of course, you would, you drink vodka like it is water."

"Like you don't do the same with whiskey." She shot back, pouring herself another glass.

He laughed, but the humor didn't quite reach his eyes. He took a moment before saying, "You almost died, Nat."

Her smirk flat-lined into a serious expression, "I've almost died many times, and a few were with you and team I recall. What's such a big deal about this one?"

"You almost died to save me." His eyes met her's again, in a rare moment of vulnerability.

"Yeah, I did." She stated softly, "I'd do it again too."

He opened his mouth, but she put her hand over his to quiet him. "_Tony_," she emphasized his name to get his attention. "You're family, and I'll always do anything for my family."

He stilled for a brief moment before shooting her a cocky grin, "Are you saying you _love _me?"

She snatched her hand away and rolled her eyes. "Right now, I certainly don't love the Frankenstein theme you're trying. It's too early for Halloween.

Chuckling, he shot back, "I could say the same for you, Red. But right now, I'm going to tell everyone that you _love_ me!"

He was halfway down the hall on his crutches by the time she was able to rip out the IV and chase after him screaming profanities.

(_She always put her teammates first with no hesitation_.)


End file.
